


Sulla soglia, in silenzio

by michirukaiou7



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10clamp.html">10_clamp, 10 (19). Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say.</a> </p><p>Che fosse accaduto qualcosa, glielo disse la sagoma di Hokuto, ferma sulla soglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulla soglia, in silenzio

Che fosse accaduto qualcosa, glielo disse la sagoma di Hokuto, ferma sulla soglia.  
La naturale esuberanza di sua sorella la spingeva a piombargli in casa ad ogni ora, con un’invadenza così amorevole da strappargli sempre un sorriso: a volte si trattava della pentola con lo stufato, altre di tramezzini al centro del tavolo, altre ancora di un sacchetto di biscotti infilato nella cartella, o nella tasca della giacca, o sul mobile dell’entrata dove posava le chiavi. Altre, invece, era una figuretta vestita di pizzi, fiocchi e lustrini che s’infilava nel suo letto di soppiatto, o che spalancava con una risata trillante la porta della sua stanza.  
Spesso, a notte fonda, Hokuto sgusciava in casa sua senza far rumore: con uno sguardo al mobile dell’ingresso stabiliva se Subaru era in casa oppure no e, se il portachiavi che gli aveva regalato segnalava la presenza di suo fratello, si spingeva oltre il genkan; passava in cucina e recuperava le stoviglie ordinatamente riposte nel lavello e, accedendo solo le luci più fioche, si affacciava alla stanza di Subaru: rimaneva lì a sbirciare il volto addormentato, ad ascoltare il suo respiro sospeso nella semioscurità della stanza, senza varcare la soglia.  
Buonanotte Subaru, bisbigliava.  
In punta di piedi tornava al suo appartamento, chiudendo il portone dietro di sé, attenta a non far rumore; ma il fratello, inconsciamente, l’aveva udita e sorrideva tranquillo nell’incoscienza del sonno.

~ * ~ 

Che fosse accaduto qualcosa, glielo disse la sagoma di Hokuto, ferma sulla soglia.  
Sua sorella era silenziosa solo la notte, quando veniva a controllare di soppiatto il suo sonno: di giorno era una presenza luminosa e rumorosa, fatta di abiti colorati e risate argentine.  
\- Subaru…  
L’aveva a stento sentita, sprofondato nel suo pensiero ossessivo - … Seishiro?  
\- Subaru, non hai ancora mangiato niente! Guarda che se non mangi a sufficienza poi deperisci! Dai, ti faccio una zuppa…  
Le aveva preso una mano, angosciato da quel girare attorno all’argomento che rimaneva tra di loro, sospeso come un macigno – Dimmi… Come sta Seishiro-san?  
– Dall’occhio destro… Non ci vede più…*  
Quel giorno anche Hokuto era spenta, come la stanza nella quale lui sedeva al buio, da ore, giorni forse; a volte, quando pensava a quel giorno che aveva incrinato la sua intera esistenza, non ricordava altro che la figura di Hokuto, in piedi sulla porta, in silenzio.  
E a volte, quando la notte si svegliava in preda agli incubi, guardava l’arco della porta, illudendosi che sua sorella fosse lì: chiudeva gli occhi, allora, con il volto in quella direzione, e immaginava una figuretta avvolta di tulle, lustrini e stoffe colorate che rimaneva lì, in silenzio, e muoveva appena le labbra, augurandogli  _Buonanotte_.


End file.
